


Inextricable Ardor

by Adelina93



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina93/pseuds/Adelina93
Summary: Summary: Restless feelings, uncertainty, jealousy, passion, rash judgements are just a part of this Ren&Kyoko oneshot. What happens when a couple is facing a crisis? Who or what is the demon they are fighting in their story? And for last the question: "Was it worth it?"
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Inextricable Ardor**

_ Writer's Note: _

_My first AU smut oneshot. Also the first writing in this style._

_For any rejected and random ideas I would turn them to oneshots in order to get them out of my head. And plus doing oneshots once in a while would be a good practice for my writing, since English is not my first language. And here I take the opportunity to say sorry for using more simple English and the only fancy words I somehow learned been added to the title. (I kinda like this word Inextricable) This wasn't meant to be a smut on purpose it kinda went that way cause I have to say I was forced to do this oneshot against my will by AU Ren who basically demanded this to happen. I don't know about other ff writers but does your characters force you to write scenes the way they want themselves to happen? Is talking with your characters inside your head weird? Anyway, I would like to say I'm looking forward to your comments, but I'm afraid... please don't hate me with everything you got. Ah..._

**_Chapter 1_ **

After she finished her job, Kyoko headed for the hotel where she was accommodated in while she was in town.

This time she was working on a commercial for a beach wear and accessories during the summer, and coincidentally Ren's photo shoot was in the same town at the same place.

The last person she wanted to meet was the number one celebrity in Japan, especially after things were done between them.

Ren and Kyoko were in a relationship for about a year and everything seemed to be going well at first. He was always the perfect gentleman except in some "special times" where he preferred to be more rough than gentle with her.

At first, Kyoko had a hard time getting familiar with that side of him because she was an innocent pure virgin girl with no experience at all in that area. He may not have been the first man she kissed, but he was definitely the "first man of her life."

She wanted him to be the last, but things suddenly changed and everything fell apart.

As time went by, Ren kept asking for more special nights with her. She was reluctant at first, but eventually she would always have let him have his way. It wasn't that she didn't want to engage in frequent amorous rendezvous with the man she loved. It's because at one point it all came down to those feverish moments being requested more often, and the sweet and tender ones were almost neglected like for example going on a secret dates like they used to do.

Could it be because both of them were busy with work, and every time was more difficult for them to meet? Or because that was the only thing he wanted to get from her...?

All kinds of thoughts were running inside her head and the insecurities kept building up more and more until she could no longer continue with this type of relationship any longer.

...

...

One day, she had decided to go to his apartment unannounced. Ren gave her a copy of his keys beforehand, so when she was about to arrive earlier to go inside and wait for him there instead in front of the door.

They did that for a few times, and this routine was not strange to her. By now she was already used to that way of doing things for the sake of their meet ups.

As soon as she had arrived she went to the bathroom out of nature call emergency.

And when she was about to go out she heard someone opened the entrance door, followed by walking steps along the hall.

She was shocked and a bit frightened. Her first immediate thought was that someone had broken into the apartment. She took a deep breath and forced herself to stay calm.

She ran away immediately to the living room and hid behind the couch waiting for whatever that made her panic to show itself.

_"Come in..."_ she heard a male deep voice while she stayed hidden behind the furniture.

_"I don't intend to prolong this any longer than necessary, and we are both busy anyway."_

This time she recognized the voice that had a hint of coldness in it after she allowed herself to listen with more attention.

That was Ren's voice inviting someone over inside his apartment, and she was yet to discover the guest's identity.

_"I understand why you are in a hurry, Ren san... but don't you wish to also enjoy it too?"_

This was a woman's voice and a familiar one at that. Kyoko could also recognize her voice with ease, because only that person could produce such a nauseating high-pitched and spoiled sound coming out of her mouth with the feeling of being entitled to something. That voice belonged to Morizumi Kimiko.

Kyoko made a bewildered face because she could not understand what in the world she was doing there? Why would Morizumi san would follow after Ren into his apartment as his guest. Kyoko was aware of the fact that both of them shared a drama in the past, but they were not close at all just barely acquaintances. Or at least, that's what she believed in...

She made sure to stay quiet and keep listen to their conversation to find out what was the deal between them as they moved in the living room where she was.

_"So... I assume your girlfriend must be at work right now, right?"_ she asked him with a playful tone filled with sarcasm at expense on Kyoko's part.

_What is she talking about..._ Kyoko thought to herself inwardly still concentrated on their conversation.

_"Wherever she is, that is not for you to know. You know why you are here, so you better start acting on it"_ He replied avoiding the info of Kyoko's whereabouts and shifted the conversation to the main topic confidently awaiting Kimiko's reaction.

Kimiko approached him in a slow manner while looking at him with desirous eyes and eyeing him up from head to toe.

And then with her right hand she touched his lips with her index and middle finger feeling the shape in a circular motion, and she said in a somewhat annoyed but self-assured tone

_"Of course, I'm here to show you some good time and let you feel what a real woman is like..."_ she made a quick snort, got up on her toes and pressed her lips promptly on his in a fervent manner while wrapping her hands around his neck. Ren took a few seconds to watch her with cold eyes and returned the kiss with a little or almost non-existent enthusiasm.

_"Mnnh..."_ Kimiko made a sound while kissing Ren, taking her time.

While Ren and Kimiko were busy with each other, behind the couch facing them was the perplexed Kyoko who could not believe her own ears.

_Is that kis... kissing sounds...?_ She thought, while trying to get ahold of herself over the unbelievable situation she had found herself in.

A something crazy was happening right in front of her, shielded by the furniture.

She did not dare to even take a peak out of her body being frozen cold by the shivers that ran down her spine. A natural reaction caused by a shocking revelation.

_"Ren san..."_ Kimiko whispered breaking the kiss. _"Before we continue, I must say I'm not on the pill. I hope you have protection with you. I would really hate it if we have to stop right here"_ she grinned in a suggestive manner showing no shame at all trying to sleep with another woman's guy.

_Pro... protection!? Another_ thought went inside Kyoko's mind that made her stop breathing for a second. She then covered her mouth with both of her hands trying to hold back whatever sounds that wanted to escape from her mouth. She started shivering and two teardrops instantly ran down her cheeks from her watering eyes.

Ren grabbed a palmful of Kimiko's hair behind her nape and said...

_"Do you think I am unprepared?"_ He chuckled at her with eyes filled with contempt. Kimiko smiled at him satisfied and wanted to give him another kiss when he...

_"Not so fast. You said you wanted to show me what a real woman feels like, isn't that right?"_ he pulled again her hair downwards just enough to stop her for a moment.

_"What do you want me to do...my master?"_ she made a desperate look aimed at him and attempted again for a kiss, pushing through the force that held her behind the nape only to stay in the same position unable to reach him.

_"Make my blood running hot."_ He said in a teasing voice and eyes that gazed at her confidently, with a look of a king watching over his unworthy subject that tried to win his favor. _"Can you do that...?"_ with a teasing smile looking down on her.

_"Hmph..."_ she uttered as if being hurt by that question. _"You don't think I can satisfy you, my king?"_ She quickly changed gears and looked at him seductively _"Just say it, and your slave here will make it happen"_

Ren loosened the grip of her hair and moved closer so could their cheeks touch and whispered to her ear softly **~~_"Suck me off!"_~~**

those three words made her eyes to be wide open and tremble with excitement.

_"I would love nothing more..."_ she said with excited voice and moved her hand down his leg only to be centered around on a one particular area, which Ren stopped the yet to begin motion almost right away and added _"No, not here. Follow me."_ He turned his back quickly and went at the direction that followed his bedroom alone, certain that she would join him immediately, and so she did.

Kyoko could see both of them entering into his bedroom from her position, and she was left speechless. A sudden sting pierced her heart and spread a cold sharp pain with every beat within her body consuming her whole. It hurt so bad she was unable to stand up after a few tries, she made one last try to finally got up on her feet. She mustered up all her remaining courage left, and had decided to go and see with her own eyes what she was afraid of the most.

When she got closer to the door left ajar, she took a moment and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while opening her eyes.

She moved slowly closer trying not to make a sound and it was finally the moment of truth.

She stood behind the door and made a peek through the small visible space, but enough to give her the right view.

She saw Ren in a seated position at the foot of his bed, and Kimiko in a kneeling pose in front of him servicing hard his well-endowed member with her hand.

Kimiko then held with both hands "the treat" she could only imagine in her wildest dreams, throbbing hard in her hands reminding her that this was a reality. She felt conflicted between wanting to admire the sight in front of her face and tasting "the sight" inside her mouth. Finally, she decided. She licked her upper lip first, and then she lapped his member's tip with her tongue slowly at first, exploring.

She made sure to check his reaction which by the way was not really impressed by the action performed on him. He had one eyebrow raised followed by a look marked with expectations aimed at her that wanted to say _"Is this all you got?"_

Unwilling to declare defeat, she started smooching the tip while caressing the sides of it with her hands gently. After this, she went through his shape with her tongue without leaving a single place unchecked.

He chuckled and watched the performance cool-headed grinning from time to time for the desperation displayed in front of him.

Kimiko decided the last final move when she stopped for a second to take out her blouse and unhook her bra off, falling down the floor at the same moment.

She was average in bust but perky nonetheless as expected for a young woman. She stood for a second and gave him a confident smile. In her head she felt the most beautiful woman of her generation, and it was only a matter of time when Ren would finally fall prey to her charms.

She squeezed the sides of her breasts with her hands to bring them closer and centered his shaft in between. She started sucking on the tip in back and forth motion, eventually taking it in her mouth the whole thing while changing speeds from slow, medium to fast.

Ren made a quiet short groans but his expression was not that of a man in ecstatic state. For some reason he had a cold and serious look plastered on his face, that Kimiko could not take a notice of since she was immensely focused on the play.

Kimiko released "him" from her mouth, only to trap him around with her bosoms that moved in up and down motion.

With her face flushed with bright pink color and her stiff hardened nipples making their entrance, she was looking at him with delirious expression seeking his approval for the job well done.

He was watching her with a neutral face expression that showed neither satisfaction nor disapproval of her actions. Unable to get the desired reaction from him, she hungrily sucked him again inside her mouth, only this time in an extremely fast back and forth motion.

She was desperate and started panicking that something was wrong, and wanted to do anything before he was completely "cooled down" so she had decided on that decision.

Even though she struggled to fit him whole inside her mouth, it didn't appear something she could not handle. She gave off an experienced vibe. She kept performing the technique on him vigorously for additional ten minutes, and finally she felt a warm liquidy substance that flooded inside her mouth.

She was both happy and relieved she was able to give him the big finish that made her afraid she wasn't going to, and quickly swallowed the "thing" down her throat.

She wiped the corners of her mouth that dripped with the remaining "white leftovers" with her hand, and tried to check once again his reaction.

_"You weren't entirely bad at it..."_ He chuckled at her with a sly expression on his face.

_"I guess it's my turn now"_ at that, she was beyond herself for receiving some sort of approval and for finally being able to have a taste or get penetrated by the man she desired for a long time. She happily lay down on the bed next to him and was getting ready for him to make his move. She didn't feel she was in need for a preparation because she was already soaking wet, so she said...

_"Ren san, we can start already if you want. I'm ready for you, so you better put the protection at this moment..."_ she said in a pretending timid voice that he could tell in a second, so he chuckled at her.

And then said, _"Don't be in such a hurry... I won't enter you today after all"_ this made her shocked and got up quickly to reason with him.

_"What!? What do you mean? Why?"_ In a panicked voice losing self confidence at the same time.

_"Calm down"_ he said with a soft voice and pushed her gently down on the bed.

_"I never let my partner leave my room unsatisfied, don't worry."_ He smiled at her confidently.

_"Only this time THIS would be the only thing you get."_ He raised his hand in the air and made a gesture with his fingers moving in a suggestive manner, letting her know of what he had in mind.

_"But... but, why?"_ She stuttered while trying to rebel against his decision.

_"Because...you have to earn it"_ he made a dead serious expression when he said that followed by a stern voice that made his message get across crystal clear.

_"Unless, you don't want to. In that case we can stop right here..."_ while showing a gentle smile along with a mild voice.

_"No, I don't! I don't want to stop, please!"_ she made a desperate cry at him trying to save the situation the best she could.

This opportunity was just as good as once in a lifetime, and she had no intention to give up here and end it. Not now when she was so close to get a glimpse of what it was like to be his lover, something she always wanted and yearned for.

_"Are you sure?"_ He asked her with a teasing voice intentionally.

_"Yes! I'm sure!"_ She gave him a sure and quick answer.

_"If it's like that, we better start then..."_ he said with amused tone as he reached her nether regions and shoved his hand inside her underwear, making her gasp for air right away out of excitement.

After this, Kyoko could no longer stay and watch the shameless display of being cheated by her boyfriend. She wanted to run away much sooner from the moment she saw Kimiko's desperate attempt to satisfy Ren, but she wanted to take all in engraved in her memory so she could never forgot the feeling of being betrayed.

...

...

Remembering all this had brought the unwanted feelings she tried so hard to bury inside of herself. "What's the use of pouring salt over an old wound?" She thought, while she rode the elevator back to her room.

She starred at the ground, in a pensive mood. After that incident a month had passed, and she refused to meet with Ren after she had left a short note with the words **_You and me don't exist no more_ **onto his coffee table the same day she left his apartment after she caught him with Kimiko.

She at least managed to write something like that before she left and never looked back.

Her phone kept ringing with calls and was full of text messages from Ren which she ignored with a firm mindset. Unfortunately for him, that time he was extremely busy and his schedule was packed even more than usual because of the new movie he's had previously made. Promotions kept him occupied for a while and he couldn't have found the time to deal with his personal life.

After the elevator reached the designated floor, doors opened right away and Kyoko made her way to her room. She wanted to lie down on the bed and get some rest for the day. She spotted her room 169, reached for the card key in her purse and unlocked the door. When she was about to enter, a certain sight got her startled for a while.

Ren was sitting on a chair facing her. He sat in a comfortable position in that big chair with his legs crossed on top of each other; he had a glass of scotch in one hand, and with the other he massaged his temple with his eyes shut that opened in an instant after he heard a sound of a door getting entered.

His eyes widened, and the corners of his mouth curved in a nostalgic smile aimed at her. She didn't know how to react so she stood dazed for a few seconds, attempting to grasp the situation as fast she could in that bewildered moment.

When she woke up and being lucid again she tried to run away, but Ren got up and went after her and stopped her with success by grabbing her left arm and pulling her into his embrace.

_"Let me go!"_ she struggled to brake his hold by pushing him away but to no avail, because with her every push he pulled her in more closer to his chest and held her tightly by the waist. In physical strength, she's no match for him at all. While she kept pushing him with her hands, he just stood in silence holding her tight waiting for her to calm down.

_"What do you think you are doing? How dare you to come in my hotel room as you please!?"_ She shouted in a angry voice at him. "Let me go and leave my room this instant" she fought hard to release herself from him both literally and figuratively after that doom's day and having him so close to her was a threat to her inner peace and the heartstrings that were still attached onto him.

She finally calmed down on purpose. When Ren tried to check her expression, he saw her looking at the ground with a hollow look in her eyes. He released her, and the moment after that she raised her hand up in the air only to give him a hard slap across the face which he took it like a man without any hint of pain.

Kyoko exhaled puffs of air out of anger and frustration, while he was just checking her reaction in silence.

_"You never thought I would do something like this, right? But you don't look surprised either"_ she spoke first.

_"I did expected it..."_ he said in a quiet voice and then chuckled at himself.

_"Why...?_ _Tell me why you had to do that?"_ Kyoko's voice trembled with fear expecting his answer, but she had to ask anyway now that he was there. Ren walked with silent steps around her and closed the door, after that he turned around and looked at her with lamentable eyes.

_"Because, I'm desperate..."_ he said in a whispering tone showing his despair.

_"What? Is this some kind of trick? I don't understand what you are trying to say"_ She had no idea how he was about to explain himself and she found his previous words to be absurd.

**_"That day I knew you were there, in my apartment..."_ **

Kyoko got shocked when she heard this statement. _"You...you knew and yet you still... you still did that thing with her!?"_

She looked at him with disgust in her eyes. _"Why?"_ she shouted in a crying voice in disbelief of the weight of his words that carried with it.

He sighed and then started to talk

_"Why... that's something I want to ask you too actually."_ she made a questioning look at him.

_"I felt that you, were getting farther away from me... I noticed that from our last night spent together."_ This only made her further confused and replied

_"What are you talking about?"_

A short soft laugh escaped from his lips.

_"Are you gonna pretend you don't know what I'm trying to say?"_ Kyoko still had the same bewildered look on her face, she genuinely didn't know what was going on.

Ren let out another short sigh, closed the lids of his eyes with his hand, and stood like that for a few seconds.

When he opened them again, he said _"You hated every second the last time I made love to you."_ with an almost quiet but filled with silenced rage - voice.

_"What?"_ Kyoko surprised answered him.

_"Is this some made up excuse you came up with and put the blame on me?"_

_"Am I lying, did you not want me to stop?"_ Ren asked her. An unrelenting confidence was felt in his voice that alarmed Kyoko's senses.

_"I am right, aren't I?"_ he asked again only this time in a sad tone.

_"You do not desire me with the same intensity like I do. Tell me why, why you agreed to be my woman IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH!?"_ He raised his voice with the last words out of desperation. He started losing control over his emotions, which made them appear on a surface. Kyoko jumped the moment she heard him shout at her and followed his reaction feeling anxious.

Truth be told, she did not hate his touch on her skin, nor the feel of their bodies getting united in a passionate embrace. What she loathed was the feeling of emptiness that washed over her after that act of love, because she believed wasn't good enough to deserve his real love only his body's ardor.

_"You want to know why I did that grotesque thing with Morizumi san?"_ his expression showed disgust by closing his eyes for a second and lowered his head down, and when he lifted it again he added

_"I had it all planned, I wanted you to catch me on the act."_

Kyoko made a puzzled reaction filled with anguish.

_"Why did you wanted me to see you like that..."_ she spoke softly on the verge of crying.

_"What did I do to deserve this?"_ she looked at him with eyes that were already welling up and started leaking.

_"If you wanted to break up you could have just told me. Why like this...?"_

_"Why would I want to break up with you in the first place? That was never my intention, Kyoko-chan..."_

he creased his eyebrows and cocked his head. He said it in a sure voice, without the slightest hint of a doubt.

_"What?"_ Kyoko did not expect to hear this.

The reason for the framed infidelity was not for the purpose of making it easier for him to end things with Kyoko. She was engraved into his heart through and through. In that he was sure just as he was sure of his identity. But she was yet to hear his reason for such a bold move.

_"That day, Yashiro san saw you on his way out._ " He explained how things really happened.

_"As my manager, he too had a copy of my apartment keys for emergencies. He went there to pick up some important work related documents he forgot the day before. And on his way out he saw you coming inside the building, he thought you had a surprise for me so he called me beforehand to warn me and pretend by being surprised for whatever you had prepared since I was already on my way there from work."_

Kyoko listened focused with undivided attention, she didn't want to miss a thing.

_"By the time I got there, I saw Morizumi san in front of the building, waiting for me. I tried to send her home by offering her a ride, but she rejected my offer by saying she wanted me to give her a chance to show me how mistaken I was for my choice of selecting you as my girlfriend."_

_"And you said, welcome to my apartment, right?"_ Kyoko retorted back at him.

Ren sighed again and continued to explain,

_"I said I was not interested and asked her to go home, which she refused..."_

Kyoko got impatient and nervous. _"But of course she did!"_ She replied right away.

_"She asked me if she could use the toilet before going home. I had no choice and brought her in my apartment. When we got inside, she saw your shoes at the entrance door and already knew you were there so she made a bet with me. She would start flirting and if you come out and stop her that means you love me, I mustn't stop her before that. I felt curious and wanted to confirm some things for my personal peace of mind."_

Kyoko shocked by his words, could no longer stay on her feet and sat at the foot of the bed. Her eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hands. She breathed with heavy chest and tried to calm down by regulating her breathing. She looked at him in disbelief and replied.

_"So this was a game to you?_ _You played me and with no less than with Morizumi san of all people!?"_

_"Played?"_ he said with an accusing tone towards her. _"You?"_

Kyoko saying nothing just kept looking at him.

_"Who is the one being played here, is it you?"_

Kyoko started feeling angry again." _Did you or did you not set me up on purpose for the sake of testing me?"_ She replied in a raised voice trying to tone down the anger within.

_"I did, and you failed at it!"_ Ren shouted at her. He came closer, got on his knees and looked at her. They were facing face to face. She sat on the bed wary of his every move, and he on the floor standing in a kneeling position matching her eye level.

_"Do you think I wanted to fool around with her?"_ he crept up his hand trying to have a contact with hers, but she moved it right away and to that she added _"Do not touch me!"_ In a raised but trembling voice.

She wanted to remind him to not overstep her boundaries. He compromised this time and continued talking.

_"Why you didn't stop her then? Why you didn't come and hit me like you did a minute ago...hmm? You are only confirming my doubts... that you don't love me."_ He had a pained expression on his face that manifested his heart's turmoil.

_"I couldn't... I couldn't move from my spot. I felt I couldn't move my legs..."_ she spoke in a quiet voice.

_"I was petrified, I felt as if my entire blood froze inside my body."_ A teardrop ran down her cheek, which she wiped right away with her sleeve.

_"She was kissing you and then...and then she did so much more after that"_ She started breathing with heavy chest again and got herself distressed from the mere thought of that event.

_"When I invited her in my room, I expected you would jump out of somewhere and show her place."_ he talked in a calm voice.

_"I was expecting your move every second that was passing by, hoping you would tear her down and claim what's yours. At least that's what I would have done if I saw someone next to you, trying to steal you away from me."_

He looked at her with sincere eyes that wanted to express his honesty, that this was his genuine feelings and not just some false pretense words selected for the sake of lying to her.

_"Wow...you are an amazing actor, Tsuruga san. You sure fooled me, because to me it looked like you enjoyed your time with her,"_ she said in a trembling, mocking tone while looking at him with disdain.

_"Did you really look at me? Did you bother enough to read my expression?"_ His words made her question her memory for a moment while she kept a neutral face at him.

_"Cause if you did, you could have seen how much I struggled to not push her away while waiting for you to come for me. You could see how uncomfortable I was."_ Feeling provoked by her indifference, a rebellion was storming inside him that wanted to confront her.

_"I'm sure when I left, you two continued with your sick play. You don't have to lie to me!"_ she replied, convinced of her words.

_"Did you know that I was thinking of you the entire time to keep myself in the mood?"_ He said in a low tone and leaned closer. Kyoko felt her personal space getting invaded. She pulled back.

_"I heard a door getting shut when you left, and in the same moment I stopped and asked her to go home."_ Again he leaned closer, and she leaned back trying to avoid the gap closing between them.

_"I would never sleep with a woman I don't desire from the depths of my heart, you know...?"_

_"Even if it wasn't Morizumi san, as long as you feel like tumbling with someone in bed then it's ok, right?"_ she couldn't help but say this sentence. He stopped for a second and said.

_"Is that what you think I do with you?"_

_"You think you are just another plaything I quench my desire with?"_ He now looked at her with eyes that showed a sudden reveal. Everything made sense now. They have exposed him to the truth she couldn't tell out of dread and shame.

_"Is this what it is all about?"_ He reached for her face with his hand but she pushed it away with a blushing face. He realized he was right about his new discovered hunch.

He couldn't hold back anymore and he pushed her on the bed. She struggled, but he got her both hands clasped in his grasp above her head with his left hand, while he caressed her face with his right. Holding her down wasn't difficult for him at all even with all of her effortless attempts to free herself.

_"Say you love me..."_ he demanded with his low whispering voice.

_"What?"_ That made the perplexed Kyoko stop her tries for an escape for a second.

_"You must be delusional!"_ she continued to fight him within his embrace for a way out but to no avail. Now that he had her pinned like this he would not let go of her for sure.

_"I understand now, no need to go through this simulation anymore."_

Kyoko felt a rage brimming inside her.

_"What did you say? I am not pretending. I hate you!"_

She looked at him with an enraged expression, but got immediately caught in surprise because while he hovered over her, he had a look in his eyes filled with raw passion.

_"Oh really...?"_ he said in a low voice while leaning closer to her lips, he closed his eyes and inhaled their scent in a upward motion.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a blushing Kyoko speechless. To that, he responded with a wicked smile on his handsome face and dived for a hungry kiss.

_Ah, it's really her..._ he thought to himself while exploring inside her mouth with his insatiable tongue. He made sure to put more pressure in the hand that was holding her down, while he held her chin with the other not letting her to avoid his kiss.

Just now it happened something she was afraid of the most. Losing control over herself. She tried her best to resist him at first, but with every movement of his lips on top of hers made her rational judgement fall asleep. It felt so good, so right. She missed this from the bottom of her heart.

Like a junkie getting his fix, Ren couldn't stop himself anymore. Not now when he tasted again what he lacked for his soul to be at peace again.

The hand that was holding her chin, moved up and grabbed her hair behind the nape in a passionate hold while he kept sucking her lips. Kyoko tried again to avoid him, but with a single push of her hair, he reminded her who was in power at that moment. She couldn't fight him anymore, not like this in this unfair position where he had all the advantage.

He stopped for a second only to tell her with a lustful voice that had no intention of admitting defeat.

_"I won't let you escape from me anymore! You are mine forever..."_

His eyes had a special glint into them after he said that. Hastily still intoxicated from the remaining feeling of her lips, he pressed his on hers not giving her a chance of dodging him at all.

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While writing this I kept listening to the Skip Beat OST – Aisaretai (I want to be loved) cause I felt the mood was just right. I definitely recommend if you start reading these scribbles of mine to listen to the music in the background. That's all, I hope you'll like it.

Desperation, hopelessness, stinging heartache and intense sorrow were his companions during the time he was lacking her essence in his then dreary life.

But now with just a one kiss from her although unwilling, he felt the withdrawal of the black clouds that kept storming and raging inside of him from the moment he read her breakup note, left on his coffee table.

Euphoria penetrated both his mind and heart once again from the knowledge that the warmth his lips had felt this time, belonged to the one he loves. If he were to be asked how he would like to spend the rest of his free time for the day, he would have immediately said _"Cuddling with her..."_

That's right, just cuddling and laying next to her, holding her in his warm embrace while guiding her to a peaceful dream.

Yes, this felt so good, as if he was inside a dream where his inner heart's desire was met. But then again, a dream must end...

As he was relishing the insides of her mouth with his ravenous tongue while gently caressing her lips with his own, he heard a quiet muffled sobbing. The lids of his eyes slowly started opening, as if they took their time to see clearly, like when one wakes up from a dream. He saw his beloved in tears and instantly stopped the motion of his lips on top of hers.

" _What's wrong...?"_ he asked with a tender and loving voice, while he wiped away her tears from the left eye with his right thumb, and then cradled her cheek in his palm.

" _Do you... hate this?"_

he asked hesitantly with a sad expression on his face.

Kyoko's sobbing came out because of her helplessness of not being able to push him away and reject his advances to her with a firm mindset. But there is no way she would have said that to him directly.

" _Yes, I do hate it indeed"_

she answered with a crying voice and immediately covered her face with her hands, as if she didn't want to show how weak she was in front of him any more than she already did.

" _Please don't say that..."_

he whispered softly as if he could mutter only with that much strength left from his lips, while placing them on her hands with his eyes closed.

" _What...do you want... from me?"_ She asked with a trembling voice.

He parted her hands from her face and moved his forehead closer to hers touching, and with a serious look in his eyes said 

_"I want_ _**us** _ _back!"_

Kyoko only gave a surprised reaction to his answer.

" _I won't give you up"_ he added with a firm tone that showed his conviction.

" _That's not entirely up to you,"_ she responded back.

" _True. And that's why I'm here, trying to change your mind."_ he said with a soft chuckle.

" _I'm telling you, that won't happen."_ as softly as she could, she responded.

" _You know that I won't give up, right?"_ the tone he said it with was warm, but his eyes were cold and not facing her.

After a few seconds, Kyoko moved her hands closer to hold his face. He looked at her with a surprised expression and with no response, waiting for her next move.

" _ **Please, let it go..."**_

she pleaded with welled up eyes. At the same time a fear was rising slowly inside of him and felt the need to shout

_**"No!"**_ back at her, with a wincing tone.

" _We are only hurting each other by being together, why do you want to continue this relationship?"_

she tried reasoning with him, as two teardrops ran down her face.

" _How can I possibly get hurt from being with you? Can't you see the suffering I'm going through for not being together? Do I look happy right now in your eyes?"_

he couldn't help but shout with his trembling voice while getting his feelings known. It hurt him, he could no longer stand his heart getting soaked in a pool of aching noxious blood anymore, caused by her rejection.

Seeing him in this state, Kyoko felt no pleasure at all. In fact, she got affected by his pain, but at the same time she was amazed by how much agony separation can cause him to feel.

She felt a sudden urge to embrace him and tell him everything will be fine the moment he lowered his head and hid his face inside her palms, unable to bear the ache from her words.

" _Just this time... please grant me one last chance to redeem myself, I'm begging you... Kyoko chan."_ he pleaded with soft-spoken words mixed with a tormented voice.

" _If there is still something left in your heart for me, do not renounce me..."_

_**Ahh, Damn it! Damn it all!**_ \- she screamed inwardly.

She could no longer withstand the pitiful Tsuruga san begging for her love, while she tried to maintain an iron-esque guard in front of him. It would have been so much easier to deny him anything if she wasn't still so much in love with him. In her heart he was very much present, and she felt things deeply for him.

_Was it really ok for her to end things permanently here?_

She asked herself deep down. Until this blunder of his, he never hurt her before, not voluntarily at least. 

_Would she regret it if she won't give herself another chance?_ She asked herself again...

Ren lifted his head after he didn't hear an answer. _"Kyoko chan...?"_

He tried to get a reaction from her after seeing she was in deep thoughts. And then a movement by her left hand, it slid against his cheek lovingly. His eyes widened from the shock.

_Could it be that she...?_

he thought to himself, when suddenly she pushed him down with her hand and got on top of him in a straddling position.

" _Kyoko...chan?"_ he asked, completely befuddled.

" _Tsuruga san...tell me why should I forgive you, why should I give you one more chance?"_

She asked back in a calm voice, looking at him with expecting eyes.

" _I can name you a reason, a convenient one. For example, you can pretend to forgive me and seek revenge."_

he responded in a casual voice as if it didn't affect him, as if he wasn't talking about himself but a culprit awaiting his sentence.

" _You are willing for me to use you for the sake of revenge?"_ She asked curiously.

" _As long as I can share a few more moments with you, I'm willing to do everything..."_

he spoke with an unflinching voice that brought butterflies inside her stomach. But being the naturally talented actress she is, made sure to not show it on her face. She wanted to thread more on this situation and see what she could find instead.

" _And what if I'm not interested in revenge?"_

" _Is that your way of telling me I'm not even worth to be hated by you anymore, or perhaps you..."_ he got suddenly interrupted by her.

" _Perhaps I what?"_ she asked because she was afraid he would say the "L" word.

" _Perhaps, you already forgave me...?_

he said with a dubious voice, but shortly after he chuckled and added

_"Yeah, right. Like that would happen. I just wanted to say that, I don't really believe in it myself either."_ He then showed a forlorn look on his face.

That hit her hard, and felt like her heart was being squeezed inside, so she said.

" _I want... no, I'm prepared to give this another chance Tsuruga san."_ She said cautiously with a hesitant tone.

In that moment it felt like all the colors regained its vividness again, he felt like he became alive again that rise up from the dead. He just kept laying and staring at her, while his brain was processing the rest.

" _Tsuruga san?"_

she had to ask, especially after seeing him in this stupefied state that made him unable to react for a while.

_"Tsuruga san, did you hear me?"_

She got worried, when suddenly he held her by the wrists with his hands.

" _What did you say just now? Say it again!"_ he had to hear it once more in case he had been mistaken.

" _I said, I will give us... one more chance."_ she spoke quietly.

" _Is this real? Or if you are playing with me, please don't finish your sentences. I won't be able to take it"_

" _I am being very serious right now, Tsuruga san. I am not lying to you!"_

_._

_._

_._

after a few seconds, both of them motionless, he pulled her by the wrist to himself so he could kiss her again.

And a moment before their lips touched again, she covered his mouth with her hands that resulted into an automatic kiss on her hands on top of his lips. He looked at her with a confusing look on his face. He didn't know what to expect after this.

" _I said I will give you a chance, but under my terms. I hope you understand that. Back then I didn't finish my sentence. Only if you agree to what I'm about to say I am willing to to restore our relationship."_

He nodded once with his head that he's willing to cooperate, which made her to retrieve her hands back and return to her previous sitting position.

" _What is the thing you demand me to obey?"_

He genuinely wanted to know and fulfill her any request, if that meant he will get her back.

" _I need time. I need to repair my trust in you again, therefore I cannot pretend everything's fine until I get that essential thing back in my heart. Do you agree to this term?"_

" _Of course."_ he complied right away with a gentle tone.

" _During that time I do not allow you kiss me, let alone do something else. Is that ok with you?"_ this time she didn't get an immediate response as he was still thinking about it.

" _Tsuruga san?"_

she waited for an answer.

" _At least, let me kiss you sometimes. Why can't I kiss you?"_

he implored. He had no intention to let this pass without a fight.

" _I'm sorry, but this is something that needs to be done. If you can't agree, then..."_

" _Wait"_ he tried to stop her on time before she said something he'll regret later.

" _All right, I... decided to... comply to your condition"_ he struggled a bit, but he said it, eventually.

" _Are you sure? You don't sound very convincing by the tone of your voice. There'll be no kissing, no touching at all, nothing sexual will happen between us. And if you are not ok with..."_

" _I said, I agree to this condition"_

he once again interrupted her only to stop her from saying the things he didn't want to hear. It was very clear to her he wasn't happy with this request, but decided to let it pass cause he was willing to conform to her rules.

" _And the last thing: I want to have the senpai-kouhai relationship both in public and private."_

" _For how long?"_

this is what he wanted to know the most and couldn't wait any longer to ask her.

" _Until I assure my heart of your love"_ she answered determined.

" _And how will I know that you're sure?"_ he asked right away.

" _Trust me, I_ _ **will**_ _let you know..."_ She finished her words with a tender smile.

" _You finally smiled back at me"_

In awe of the unexpected gift, his eyes widened and then he returned the smile back with his most loving and tender expression, that could always bring her to her knees, but lucky for her this time she was already in a seated position. What she couldn't stop was the apparition of the rosy cheeks.

Ren felt happy when he saw her blushing because of him, so he spread his arm, reaching for her cheek to caress it gently.

" _Can we seal the deal with a kiss just this time?"_ he audaciously asked with a soft chuckle.

" _You couldn't hold out even a minute after I said it?"_ she joked while still a bit shocked.

" _Perhaps I should reconsider my offer?_

" _Fine! And you won't let me enjoy myself, not even just a little..."_

He glowered as he turned his head to the other side.

But then something even more amazing happened. He felt her approaching closer as she was leaning down to hold his face, only to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

" _And now the deal is officially made."_ She said to the perplexed Ren.

He then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and said 

**"Thank You".**

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as you saw it wasn't a long chapter, and it can also be considered as a finished story with the 2nd chapter.   
> I may keep writing more in the future about this story, but it's nothing definite yet.  
> It all depends if I get some sort of inspiration, some idea I think it goes well in the next installment of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed some grammar mistakes I apologise. English is not a native language.  
> I wanted to try and write about this kind of Ren, he's neither good nor entirely evil I guess. But I'll leave that for the readers to judge. I know many will condemn his actions and hate him, and some (very few will like it) but in this AU he's this kind of human being, not like the usual Ren we all know and love.  
> Feel free to share your opinions both positive and negative.


End file.
